Mr. Formidable NoHead
|death=6 August, 2013 |species=Human |gender=Male |height=1.93 meters |mass=89 kilograms |hair=Red |eyes=Yellow |skin=Pale |occupation= |era= |affiliation=NoHeads |masters=Mr. Stupid NoHead |apprentices= }} Mr. Formidable NoHead (c. 1960s-6 August, 2013) was a member of the Order of the NoHeads. He fought at the Battle of Superhero University in 2007. During the NoHead Cataclysm, he was destroyed by Lord Ressammes. Biography Early life Mr. Formidable NoHead was born in or around the 1960s. His mother was a mutant. First NoHead War Mr. Formidable NoHead became a member of the NoHeads and helped wage the First NoHead War in an attempt to bring down the U.S. Government. Some of his earlier activities included taking the lead in the torturing of Fobbles. Facing the International Alliance In 2007, he began working closely with Mr. Stupid NoHead, the Dark Lord. He also developed a rivalry with L'smae, a baby who Mr. Stupid NoHead found in the wilderness. He infiltrated the palace of Queen Zygen and helped bring about her assassination. Holding out for the Dark Lord betray Mr. Stupid NoHead]] Mr. Formidable NoHead was present when Mr. Stupid NoHead contacted Dorphane Giles, Dot Lodd, and NR-77 via hologram when they presented the Almataffe to the Dark Lord. However, Giles decided to betray Mr. Stupid NoHead and keep the Almataffe's power to herself. Mr. Formidable NoHead watched with distaste as Giles caused explosions on the Damnation, consuming the power before choosing to kill Lodd for opposing her. Battle of Superhero University Along with L'smae and Xalvatrix, Mr. Formidable NoHead accompanied Mr. Stupid NoHead to Superhero University. After Mr. Stupid NoHead offered the university an ultimatum, he proceeded to tell Mr. Formidable NoHead to target the Deaformas, knowing the NoHeads had been betrayed by their race, and to kill as many of them as possible, as Mr. Formidable NoHead knew eight effective means to kill a Deaforma. As Mr. Formidable NoHead blew the NoHeads’ horn, the rest of the NoHeads launched attacks on the school and quickly gained entry. Drowning sorrows NoHead Cataclysm and death When Paige Nelson and Sheriff Bladepoint initiated the NoHead Cataclysm, Mr. Formidable NoHead briefly teamed up with Mr. Stupid NoHead. Finally, NoHead ordered him to find L'smae and protect her. With Formidable taking off, it is unknown what he did over the next two hours. He emerged from hiding to overhear Lady Valora's taunting Mr. Stupid NoHead. Furious, Mr. Formidable NoHead attacked Valora, telekinetically pulling her away from NoHead and yelling at her, and holding her several feet above the ground. Valora screamed for her brother Lord Ressammes, but Formidable used a Death beam on her. He told NoHead L'smae was safe. Meanwhile, Ressammes tried in vain to revive Valora, and when he failed, he went after Mr. Formidable NoHead. Shortly afterwards, Mr. Formidable NoHead fell with a loud yell, a shriek heard by Mr. Stupid NoHead. The cause of Mr. Formidable NoHead's death was at least indirectly caused by Ressammes. Mr. Stupid NoHead assumed that the latter had pursued Mr. Formidable NoHead after killing his mistress, Valora. Physical description Personality and traits Initially, Mr. Formidable NoHead was narcissistic, aggressive, and self-righteous. Though brave, he was foolhardy rather than self-sacrificing. He was also arrogant and pushy and felt a strong sense of entitlement. Mr. Formidable NoHead also had a bad temper. He stood out in stark contrast with the playful yet emotionally complex L'smae. Despite initially butting heads with her, Mr. Formidable NoHead became more tender towards the little girl when they realized they had both lost someone who meant the same to both of them. Powers and abilities Skilled Leader: Mr. Formidable NoHead, as noted by Sonny Ross himself, was respected by his NoHead teammates, and has a degree of influence over them. Hence, Mr. Formidable NoHead managed to befriend and calm down L'smae on several occasions once they got to know each other, L'smae officially made him her deputy leader (at least until the Attack on Del Wedellvar), and Ross personally requested that Mr. Formidable NoHead help him keep the team in line. Behind the scenes The cause of Mr. Formidable NoHead's death is never directly revealed in the book. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:1960s births Category:2013 deaths Category:6 foot individuals Category:American individuals Category:Battle of Superhero University participants Category:Killed by Lord Ressammes Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:NoHead Cataclysm fatalities Category:NoHead Marauders Category:Normal weight individuals Category:Impersonators